


The Day of the Sea

by PrisonersDilemma



Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Festivals, First Meetings, Kissing, Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisonersDilemma/pseuds/PrisonersDilemma
Summary: Julianna and Selene's first meeting.
Relationships: Julianna/Selene (Long Live the Queen)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Press Start VI





	The Day of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mireia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireia/gifts).



The smell of fish permeated through the sea breeze, across the beach, down the docks, and into the coastal city of Ursulia. The festivities were booming with energy as musicians played, dancers danced, and residents bought seafood at a fraction of the usual price. Spirits were high as Julianna wandered the streets of her city, getting lost in the crowds and admiring her subjects up close. It was a rare opportunity to explore with such anonymity. Her unique appearance made getting recognized as the Duchess a common occurrence. However, on _The Day of the Sea,_ nobility was an afterthought. Nobody would think to scorn her for her status as a Lumen or her family’s poor reputation even if they _did_ recognize her. No, not on The Day of the Sea, Ursulia’s biggest and most profitable event of the year. Not only were fish and crab exports the highest in Ursul today, but they were the highest grossing seafood exports of each year in all of Nova. The citizens wouldn’t scorn the Duchess of such bounty, even if they did suspect magic was responsible for so many more fish appearing on the same day of each year. 

Today, a festival was just what Julianna needed. Her break up with Brin had _not_ gone well. Then again, she hadn’t expected it to be easy. Of course Brin had needed to know _why_ and “what was wrong with _her_?” But Julianna didn’t have an answer, she’d told Brin she was “too challenging” which she of course argued against, which Julianna wanted to point out was only proving her right, but then Brin was crying and Julianna had to comfort her, which of course made Brin even more upset and- it was just too messy for Julianna’s liking. 

Sighing, Julianna continued to walk along the stone covered street with vendors yelling out how cheap and on sale their fish were, one upping each other with larger banners and strange marketing tactics to attract more customers. She ignored the showmanship. Julianna was looking for something, or somebody more interesting than a buy one get one free deal. That’s when she saw her. A woman with raspberry red hair and dazzling blue eyes in what looked like traditional priestess garb which was unusual. Priests and priestesses like to keep to themselves, staying together in secretive conservatories or sending singular representatives to noble houses and palaces. They were certainly a rarity and this one was a beauty.

Intrigued, Julianna stepped next to the redhead who was comparing crabs at a stall run by a nervous looking old man, clearly intimidated by the woman’s status. “I haven’t seen a priestess in Ursulia in years, what brings you here? The festivities?” Julianna asked, trying to sound casual and not too flirty. She wasn’t entirely sure what the policy was for priestly relationships, homosexual or otherwise. 

Either way, the woman looked completely disinterested and a bit annoyed. “I am simply running errands. Have a good day-” she looked up “Duchess Julianna?”

“You’ve heard of me? I’m honored,” Julianna bowed slightly and smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The two shook hands and the woman seemed a bit less solemn now. 

“You can call me Selene… I must admit your family is of interest to me.” She walked away from the crabs towards a less crowded section of the street and Julianna followed close behind.

“Interested, huh? Wanted to see if the rumors are true? I am not a traitor but I can do some… tricks.” Suddenly the ground was shaking and a hole appeared in the ground before them. Slowly, a flower grew from the darkness and bloomed before their eyes. Julianna picked it out of the ground and handed it to Selene who took it gently. “It’s for the most beautiful priestess in all of Ursul.” Julianna winked and Selene tried not to smile. 

“You shouldn’t do that. You have a bad reputation already, somebody might have noticed.” She was smiling now, albeit faintly.

“Maybe we should go somewhere more private then? Where nobody will see anything that could hurt our _reputations.”_ For once, Julianna was excited. This was going much better than she’d hoped. To her surprise, Selene nodded and the two left the main village, heading to the woods on the outskirts of town where they found a grassy knoll to sit and talk. “So what brings you to Ursulia? I truly haven’t seen any members of the priesthood since I was much younger and we had one stationed with us.”

Selene sighed. “There isn’t much I can tell you. We are quite strict about information, as you may know. I _can_ say I was asked to get some inexpensive seafood and observe the festivities, but that’s likely not as exciting as you may have been imagining,” she explained and laid down on the grass, shoulder to shoulder with Julianna who was already staring up at the sky. 

“Anything you say to me is exciting.” Julianna grinned and reached up mindlessly. I’d love to hear more about the priesthood. You’re one of the only people I’ve ever met who wasn’t bothered by my magic. You didn’t even flinch. Wait-” Julianna hesitated before relaxing to give herself the focus necessary to sense any latent magical abilities. “You’re a Lumen?!” 

Laughing, Selene reached up to the sky. “Yes, I am, so I’d be a bit of a hypocrite if I was bothered by _your_ abilities,” and with that, rain was suddenly pouring onto the two Lumens, and only them. When Selene put her hand down, it stopped and she looked tired. “You can’t tell _anybody_ ,” Selene threatened, sounding deadly serious. “Consider this a warning. I will do what is necessary to protect myself.” Julianna nodded and Selene relaxed slightly, an air of concern remaining. “That’s why I wanted to meet you. You aren’t what I expected, but I’ve never met anybody else like me- like _us._ I thought we could help each other.”

“And here I thought you might like me,” Julianna laughed. “That’s alright you can use me as much as you want, I’m here to serve.”

Selene rolled her eyes. “Shouldn’t it be the other way around? You are a Duchess after all…”

“Maybe so, but you’re a priestess. I think The Good Lady takes precedence over nobility and you have a stronger connection to the Gods than I do.”

Selene hummed with thought. “You are interesting.” There was a pause as the two, now soaking wet from the rain, remained in silent company on the grass. “I’ve been studying as a Priestess my whole life, but still none of them know I’m a Lumen.”

“Your whole life?”

“As long as I can remember. They told me I was adopted by the monastery. I was dropped off there as a baby with no identification and they’ve been raising me ever since. Nobody is allowed inside unless they’re a part of the priesthood so that is what I have become. I don’t know what they’d do if they knew I was a Lumen. It is… controversial.”

“How did you know you're a Lumen?” Julianna asked.

Selene looked unsure, staring at her hands in front of her face. “I just- knew? I’m not sure... I already had my crystal when I was abandoned. I was hoping you could help me, I’ve been practicing and researching on my own, but your family has actually passed down real knowledge. I _need_ to be stronger.”

“I’ll help you.” Julianna wasn’t sure what else to say. 

“Thank you.” The two continued to chat for hours, long after the festivities ended and into the night until finally Selene stood up. “I should be going.” She seemed disappointed and Julianna felt the same. “I must find a place to spend the night. I return to Mazomba in the morning.”

“You’re welcome to spend the night in my estate.” Julianna hesitated. “I can draw up a guest room.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose, especially not if I must spend the night away from your company.”

Julianna turned to Selene, shocked. “Would that be appropriate?” Selene turned to hold Julianna’s shoulders and gently leaned in for a kiss. Julianna responded immediately, holding Selene’s face and kissing back with vigor.

“If we’re discreet, I suppose you can draw me up a guest room as long as it’s next to yours, preferably connected.” She leaned in for another kiss and finally the two retreated back to the estate. It was late and the guards knew not to question Julianna’s guest. Once in her bedroom, the kissing continued until they toppled onto the bed, pulling off clothing and touching each other happily until they were both in the nude. Selene sat atop Julianna, kissing and biting down her neck to her breast, hands trailing down between her legs as Julianna moaned and squeezed Selene’s ass. It wasn’t long before Selene slipped a finger into her lover’s heat and thrust in, adding another finger soon after. The couple kissed, moaning into each other’s mouths. Finally, Julianna finished, quivering in Selene’s arms. Selene waited to remove her fingers and lick them clean, satisfied with her work. 

“I didn’t think priestesses could be so-” 

“Good?” Selene grinned. “Don’t tell anybody about this either, or you'll be in _big_ trouble,” she teased softly. Julianna sat up, forcing Selene to rise with her. 

“It’s your turn now, you took care of me, now it’s my turn to help you.” She smiled and pushed Selene down onto the bed, moving to her legs, pushing them apart and licking the space between. It wasn’t long before Selene was reaching down to grab her hair and gasp out with pleasure as she finished as well. 

Once Selene was suitably relaxed, Julianna returned to her side as the two held each other, chatting for a while longer about this and that before falling asleep.

When Julianna awoke in the morning, Selene was gone. Months went by and she didn’t hear a word, unsure of how to get a message to her or if that would even be welcome. She _had_ asked for her help, but maybe she’d changed her mind?

However, nearly a year later Julianna was in her study going over some papers with an advisor when a guard knocked on her door to announce some visitors. “It’s somebody from the priesthood-” was all he had a chance to say before Julianna left the study behind. 

When she got to the front hall, Selene stood with another priest. She was wearing different robes than Julianna had remembered. Before she could say anything, the two priests were bowing and the man beside Selene was speaking. “I hope you will pardon our sudden arrival. Priestess Selene has recently become one of the Second Circle. As you may know, this gives her leave to begin residency beyond the priesthood and she has informed us that your estate is in need of guidance. I hope you will accept her in your service.”

Julianna smiled and nodded. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I hope you liked it. It's up to you how you think Selene moved from the Ursul to the palace. I imagine this takes place sometime in their 20s. I haven't played the game in a long time, I did one run through to remind myself of some lore, but it was hard to write these two. In game they're very much "your advisors" which I feel would make them act very differently than they do in private with each other. Maybe they moved too fast, but I'm basically incapable of writing oneshots without smut. Sorry if there's some lore I've forgotten or gotten wrong that make my headcanons not work, I tried real hard.


End file.
